


19 weeks...

by ainsleyywhitlyy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Dani Powell Needs a Hug, F/M, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy
Summary: Dani has a miscarriage and doesn't know how to tell Malcolm. Prompts- “What happened to all of our promises?” “I never wanted any of this.”
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 15





	19 weeks...

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the hardest thing I have ever written. Losing a child is never easy and it is especially hard to grieve with. I hope you enjoy this sad little Brightwell oneshot.

The crisp autumn air, wrapped around Dani causing her to pull her coat closed tighter. The dried-out leaves beneath her boots crunching with every footstep as she walked down the path in Central Park. She found a bench along the side of the trail and sat down. Dani thought back to the words she heard her doctor say over an hour ago. The feeling of her cold tears rolling down her cheeks stung as a cool breeze softly hit her face. She placed her hand on her stomach and began to sob. Ainsley walked down the trail and noticed her sitting on the bench crying. She slowly walked over to Dani and sat down next to her. 

“Dani, are you okay?” Ainsley asked her as she placed a hand on her lap to add some comfort which led to Dani crying even harder. “Shhh, it is going to be okay. Where is Malcolm?” Malcolm. She still had to tell Malcolm. Dani didn’t know how or what to say to him. She looked up to see Ainsley’s concerning look. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” She asked Dani softly. 

“I was… We were… a baby. I lost the baby.” Dani choked out the words she never wanted to hear again. She looked up to the clear sky and let out a heavy sigh. “I was getting ready to go meet Malcolm at the precinct for our new case, but I tripped and fell down the stairs.” Dani continued bringing her gaze back to Ainsley. “I called off and went to the doctor. That is when-” 

“I am so sorry. You don’t have to say it again, but Dani? Did you tell Malcolm yet?” Ainsley embraced her with a hug which Dani willingly accepted. 

“I don’t know how. I texted him to meet me here, so he is on the way.” Dani answered as she pulled away from Ainsley. “I never imagined this could happen.” 

“I know, shhh, it might not be okay now, but it will be. This won’t be easy for you or my brother but just know I am here.” Ainsley got up from the bench and looked down at her sister-in-law. “I hope it goes okay telling Malcolm.” She said with a whisper before walking away. 

“Ainsley, wait!” Dani called out to her. Ainsley turned around on the empty trail and walked back. 

“What is it?” Ainsley asked as she reapproached the bench. 

“Don’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t.” Dani stood up to give Ainsley a hug before the blonde began on her way down the trail again. 

She closed her eyes and moved her hand back down to her stomach. She didn’t know how she was going to tell Malcolm. The sound of leaves crunching under soft footsteps caused Dani to open her eyes. Looking up from the ground her eyes met with Malcolm’s. The smile on his face faded as he noticed the tears rolling down her cheek. Malcolm sat down next to her and gently placed his hand on top of hers. 

“Dani? What’s the matter?” He whispered as she leaned onto his shoulder. Her sobs became muffled as she cried into his jacket. Malcolm rubbed her back with her hand before speaking again. “You can tell me, babe, you can tell me anything.” Dani sat up removing her head from his shoulder. 

“When I went to leave this morning, I slipped, and I fell down the stairs.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “I called off to go to the doctor because I was in a lot of pain.” Malcolm pulled Dani closer as she continued talking. “The baby, Malcolm. We lost the baby.” She looked at the ground as she muttered the words for the third time that day. Dani brought her gaze back to Malcolm’s and noticed the tears forming in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” She leaned into his shoulder and let out a sigh. 

“It isn’t your fault Dani, at least you are okay.” He softly kissed the top of her head and attempted to comfort her. “We can try again. What happened to all of our promises?” 

“I never wanted any of this to happen. I thought you and I were going to have a happy family. This is all my fault.” She had nothing left to say, the sad news had ruined her day, and she was afraid it might ruin her relationship with Malcolm. “16 weeks ago Malcolm, we found out the best news and now, it is all gone.” 

“Dani, none of this is your fault. Stuff like this happens and we can’t control it.” He cupped one of her cold cheeks in his hand, wanting to warm her up in whatever way it took. “Babe let’s go home, you are freezing.” Malcolm stood up from where he was sitting on the bench and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and slowly stood up. They walked silently down the trail holding hands while Dani rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Malcolm, what are we going to tell Jessica and Gil?” Dani whispered. Malcolm flagged down a cab and turned to face her. 

“We can tell them tomorrow. Along with Ainsley.” He answered opening the cab door so she could get in. 

“Ainsley knows,” Dani said as Malcolm gave the cab driver directions. “She saw me on the bench crying before you came.” Malcolm nodded his head slowly and set his hand on Dani’s thigh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they arrived back at Malcolm’s loft, the two of them laid in bed silently. Malcolm didn’t know what to say to her, but he knew she was in pain. He rolled onto his side and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Dani, come on, let’s get you in some more comfortable clothes.” Malcolm got up and walked over to their dresser and pulled out a crewneck. While he got out the crewneck Dani had moved to the edge of the bed. He walked back over to her and lifted up her arms to take off her shirt and then slid the crew neck over her head. “There you go.” He added with a soft smile. As Malcolm took her jacket over to the hamper he noticed a sheet of paper in her pocket. “Dani, what is this?” 

“It’s her footprint,” Dani whispered as he unfolded the paper. “I know we didn’t want to know the gender of the baby until it was born, but I had to know.” She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes again. “I should have called you, but I thought you were busy.” 

“Babe, if anything happens to you, I will never be busy when it comes down to you.” He crawled back in bed next to her and held her close. “Do you want to have a funeral for her?”

“Yeah, but, I don’t think I can name her.” Dani rested her head on Malcolm’s chest as he drew circles on her back. 

“That’s okay, she will just be our angel baby.” He kissed the top of her head and reached out his arm to turn out the lamp. Malcolm placed the paper with the little footprints on it, next to the lamp. 

“I love you, Malcolm,” Dani mumbled silently. Her breathing slowed as she drifted off into sleep. Malcolm laid there with his arms around her and allowed himself to finally cry. He didn’t want to cry in front of Dani, he needed to be there for her. The sound of the city life outside of his window quieted his thoughts and he let out a silent sigh before closing his eyes. 

The sound of Sunshine chirping awoke Malcolm from his slumber and then he heard a knock at the door. He slowly got out of bed without waking Dani and walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole he saw his sister standing outside of the door. Malcolm opened the door and stepped outside. 

“Good morning Mal, I came to check on Dani,” Ainsley said as she wrapped her arms around him embracing him in a hug. “And my brother of course.” 

“Dani is still asleep, but thanks for checking in. Are you going to Mom’s later?” Ainsley nodded in response to his question before he continued. “We plan on telling her and Gil later so you being there will add some good support. I know Mother will be a mess.” 

“Who is gonna say it though? I mean do you think Dani can really say the words again? Are you going to have a funeral for it?” Ainsley’s voice was soft but she talked too fast for Malcolm to understand half of what she was saying. 

“Ains, slow down, I don’t know who is going to tell them, most likely me, but yes. She is going to have a funeral.” He saw Ainsley’s expression change when he said the word “she” it didn’t take a profiler to see it. 

“She…” Ainsley whispered quietly. “Malcolm, are you sure Dani is asleep?”

“Why do you say that?” 

“After a miscarriage, she should be hooked up to machines and all of that.” Malcolm quickly opened the door and ran up the stairs to find Dani passed out on the floor. Ainsley ran up after him and helped him pick up Dani. “I will go start my car.” 

“Dani, why didn’t you stay at the hospital?” Malcolm whispered into her ear as he carried her out to the car. Once he had her laying out in the back of Ainsley’s car he pulled out his phone as they began their drive to the hospital. He called their ob-gyn and waited for her to answer the phone.

“Mr. Bright, we are so sorry for your loss.” The doctor said as she answered the call. 

“Why didn’t you keep her, why didn’t she stay? She was passed out on the floor, we are bringing her in and I want the best treatment she can get.” Malcolm said angrily through the phone. 

“Mr. Bright, she wouldn’t listen to any of us. She refused.” 

“Why, why would she do that. Dani wouldn’t do that.” He said more quietly this time as Dani grumbled in his lap. “Shhhh, Dani it’s okay.” 

“Mr. Bright, we will be waiting upfront with a stretcher. Please try to keep her as flat and still as possible. Due to the irruption, she might have possible internal bleeding occurring. When she arrives do we have your consent to take her in for emergency surgery?” 

“You have my consent to do anything that will make her okay again, just please, don’t let anything happen to her. I already lost one angel of mine, I cannot lose the other.” He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he said his last statement. Ainsley couldn’t help but begin to cry herself, hearing the pain in her brother’s voice broke her heart. Malcolm hung up the phone and held Dani steadily in his arms. He pushed the curls out of her face and softly kissed her on the forehead. 

“Malcolm,” Dani whispered. 

“Shhh, we are almost there, you are going to be okay Dani.” Ainsley pulled in front of the hospital and the doctors opened the back door. Malcolm helped them move Dani onto the stretcher and then they took her away. 

Ainsley left to go park her car leaving him alone in front of the hospital. He struggled to breathe as his emotions took over his body, his legs became weak, and he fell to the ground. His tears hit the pavement as he sat there on his knees. An icy breeze ran past, and suddenly, he couldn't tell if the shivers were from the autumn cold or the sobs coming from his mouth. Ainsley ran over to him and knelt down by his side. 

“Malcolm, let’s go sit inside. You are going to freeze sitting on the ground like this.” Ainsley said as she held out her hand to help him off the ground. “Why don’t you go into the bathroom and clean up, I will call Mom and Gil and tell them to come here.” Malcolm nodded his head and slowly walked towards the entrance of the hospital. 

Once Malcolm got up to the bathroom he sank himself into the couch that was in the corner of the room. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to do anything without knowing that Dani would be okay. Malcolm didn’t know how long he was sitting on that couch, he was only brought back to reality when the couch cushion he was sitting on shifted as someone sat down next to him. Looking up he saw that it was Gil that sat down next to him. 

“I heard the news kid, I am so sorry,” Gil whispered as Malcolm leaned into his shoulder. “Dani is going to be okay kid.” There was a knock on the men’s door and a doctor came in.

“Mr. Bright, your wife is out of surgery if you would like to see her.” Malcolm jumped up from where he was sitting and wiped his tears from his eyes. “Now you can follow me to her room, I would like to warn you, she is in a lot of pain, so just try to keep her calm.” The doctor mentioned as they walked into the elevator. Malcolm nodded and pulled himself together. “Your wife is a fighter sir and we do apologize for letting her leave yesterday.” The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Malcolm followed the doctor down the hallway to a room. He opened the door to see Dani lying on the bed silently. “Hopefully you can cheer her up Mr. Bright. I will leave you two alone for a while and tell her other guests to stop by later.” The doctor stated as he slowly left the room. 

“There is my beautiful wife,” Malcolm said in a soft tone as he pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he tucked her curls behind her ear.

“Like a woman who just had her feminine parts drained. That’s how I feel.” She replied harshly pulling the hospital blanket over her head. “Go home Malcolm, I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

“No Dani, I am not leaving you here.” He stated trying to keep his emotions in control.”You are my wife, that was our baby, I am not leaving you here.” He couldn’t hold the tears back no matter how hard he tried. “I love you Dani and even though you might not want me here right now, I am going to stay.” Dani peaked her head out from under the blanket to see that there were tears rolling down his face. 

“Malcolm, I do want you here. I am just in so much pain. Can we wait to tell your Jessica?” 

“Well, they already know.” He whispered wiping the tears from his eyes. “I may or may not have collapsed in front of the hospital once they took you away.” He looked up at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. Malcolm searched under the blanket for her hand when he found it he was careful not to move any of the wires that were connected to it. “Why didn’t you stay?”

“Can we not start this?” Dani groaned as she turned her head so she didn’t have to look at him. 

“We are starting this. Now tell me.” His voice was harsh but at the same time, it was weak. 

“I didn’t want to be in the hospital when I heard the news I wanted to just go somewhere peaceful not in a hospital room where fluids are being continuously pumped into me.” 

“Now do you think that was a smart idea?” Malcolm asked as he leaned on the frame of her hospital bed. 

“No, but I wasn’t thinking straight which is why I just want to go home.” She said with a sigh as she brought her hand up to play with his hair. “Do you think you would be allowed to lay in the bed with me since we can’t leave? I can get my doctors to rearrange the wires.” 

“I would love more than anything to lay with you, let me go search the halls for a nurse.” Malcolm smiled and got up out of his chair so he could go find one of Dani’s nurses in the hallway. A few minutes later he returned with a few nurses and one of her doctors and they got to work moving all of Dani’s tubes so they were on one side of the bed. 

“Now Mr. Bright, you can lay with her just be sure to move around too much or apply pressure to her stomach.” Malcolm nodded at the doctor and crawled into the bed next to Dani. He kissed the top of her forehead before he laid down next to her. Dani rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. 

“Everything is going to be okay Dani,” Malcolm whispered once he noticed she was fast asleep on his shoulder. “Everything is going to be okay.”


End file.
